


Shattered Dreams

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: He couldn't see neither James nor Remus so he took the risk, whispered a spell to open the door silently then slipped inside, shutting the door behind him quietly and quickly. Immediately the sounds that assaulted his ears returned the feeling of dread to the pit of his stomach with a vengeance.  Turning slowly he finally spotted his friends against the desk in the corner of the classroom





	Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday gift for my amazing and wonderful friend Llaeyro. I am blessed to have you in my life and I hope you enjoy this, love! 
> 
> Thank you to my beta and dear friend DrayPotter for her beta skills, support, and title ideas. You're always my title generator, Dray! <3

 

"There you are!" Sirius grinned as he spotted his friends in the common room, sauntering towards them and flopping down onto the sofa next to Remus. "What are you lads up to this fine evening?"

James shoved a roll of parchment into his bag and smiled at Sirius. "We've actually just finished the rota for rounds for the week and Moony and I have a Prefect meeting to get to actually."

Sirius groaned. "Now? But I'm bored!"

"You're going to have to amuse yourself then because they have a meeting and I've got a date." Peter waggled his eyebrows before standing up and adjusting his shirt.

"Did you finally convince Mary to give you the time of day?" Sirius teased.

"Only took me four months, but I'm off to woo the fair maiden.   _Finally!_ "  Peter winked and headed towards the portrait hole. "Wish me luck, boys!"

The other three laughed and called out well wishes as Peter left with a jaunty spring in his step.

"It's a good thing Mary finally said yes, he was starting to sound like Prongs about Lily."  Sirius smirked, ducking the cushion James sent flying towards him.

"I'll have you know I probably sounded much worse than Pete."  James retorted.

Remus laughed, tucking his books into his bag. "It's a good thing you can admit it now, Prongs."

"Well I'd have to be daft to deny it wouldn't I?"  James shrugged. "All's well that ends well, though, as I've finally won over the lady."

Sirius pouted as he watched both James and Remus stand up. "You're Head Boy, Prongsie, schedule this meeting for another time!"

James shook his head. "That's exactly why I can't Pads, I have to run the meeting and set a good example."

"Surely Moony can skip this one time, then!"  Sirius argued, really wanting to spend time with his friends, but especially with Remus who he had an enormous crush on and had been trying to work up the courage to ask out.

"Sorry Pads, I have to be there as well."  Remus explained, an apologetic smile on his face as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find something to do until we get back."

Sirius groaned and laid back against the sofa, throwing an arm dramatically over his face. "Fine, desert me in my time of need!  I'll perish from boredom and all you'll find when you come back from your dastardly rule-abiding is my beautiful corpse as I'll have died of ennui and neglect!"

James and Remus laughed at his antics and James called over his shoulder as he and Remus made their way out of the common room. "Don't worry, Pads, we'll say lovely things at your funeral and make sure there are plenty of flowers."

"No carnations!" Sirius called after them. "You know how I despise those cheap monstrosities!"

He watched his friends leave and sank back down into the sofa, pouting once again.  He really was bored and though he'd been hoping to have some time to flirt with Moony more and figure out if he felt the same way, he had been hoping for some quality Marauder time as well.  This being their seventh and final year all four boys were busy with activities, studying, and their respective social lives so it had been a while since the four had spent relaxing time together.

Sirius sighed and sat up, looking around the common room to see if there was anyone around he could convince to at least play a game of chess with to pass the time.  He spotted Lily coming down the stairs and she smiled as she saw him, making her way over.

"Hey there, Sirius. No detention tonight?"  Lily grinned.

"No, I've actually been good for once and have the evening free. " Sirius rolled his eyes. "If you're looking for your other half he just left for the Prefect meeting with Remus though."

Lily's brows knit together in confusion. "Prefect meeting?  We don't have one of those scheduled until next week."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

A raised eyebrow was his only answer.

"Of course you're sure." Sirius was confused, he knew what his friends had said.  Why would they lie to him? "I must have misheard then."

Lily shrugged, "James said Remus was helping him with a project tonight and I figured it was some prank I didn't want to even know about so I didn't ask anymore questions."

Sirius stood up, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Ah, better you don't know then, huh Evans?  Well, I've got to go...Marauder business, you know!"

He felt Lily's eyes on him as he scrambled up the stairs to their dorm but he couldn't be arsed to care if she thought his departure was rather abrupt.  He needed to know why his friends lied to him and what they were up to; something about this was fishy and he didn't like the feeling of dread curdling in his stomach. Were they plotting a prank on him?  Is that why they didn't tell him what they were really doing? He didn't think James would lie to Lily after pining for her for so long, so it had to be something she wouldn't approve of. Sirius walked into their dorm and straight to James' trunk and found the map buried under James' robes.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He tapped his wand on the parchment and watched the map come to life.  If they were planning a prank on him he wanted to find out what it was and turn the tables on them. He tried to push the feeling of dread aside and replace it with excitement because it had been too long since they'd had a good prank war with each other.

His eyes searched the map until he found both Remus' and James' names in a classroom on the sixth floor.   _Aha!_  Their names were close together and they were the only ones in the room; one which he knew wasn't used and was down a seldom traveled corridor.  They had to be plotting something and since he hadn't been included then he knew it had to be aimed at him. He'd caught on to them, though, so if he could manage to hear what they were planning he would be able to turn the prank back on them.

Sirius chuckled to himself as he grabbed the Invisibility cloak from the bottom of James' trunk and hurried out of the room and back down the stairs.  ' _Think they can pull on one on me, do they?_ ' He thought to himself. ' _I'll show them who's the king of pranking!_ '

He made his way to the sixth floor and when he saw he was alone he pulled the cloak over himself, effectively disappearing from view.  He walked quietly towards the classroom where the map still showed they were and raised himself on tiptoes to peer through the small window in the door.  He couldn't see neither James nor Remus so he took the risk, whispered a spell to open the door silently then slipped inside, shutting the door behind him quietly and quickly. Immediately the sounds that assaulted his ears returned the feeling of dread to the pit of his stomach with a vengeance.  Turning slowly he finally spotted his friends against the desk in the corner of the classroom.

Wrapped around each other.   _Kissing_.

Sirius refused to accept what his eyes were clearly seeing.  That _couldn't be_ James with his tongue down Remus' throat.  There was _no way_ Remus had his hands down Prongs’ trousers.  That _wasn't_ moaning and panting he was hearing.  It just... _wasn't possible_.

" _Fuck_..." James ground out as Remus kissed his way down his throat, his hands gripping Remus' shoulders and running down his bare chest. "Moony, I need to taste you."

Sirius heard Remus' soft chuckle against James' skin and saw Remus pull back with a wicked grin on his face. "Why didn't you say so?"  Remus pushed James' open shirt down his arms and threw it aside, pressing a few biting kisses to newly bared skin before moving back and removing the rest of his clothing.

James watched Remus disrobe with a hunger in his eyes that made Sirius' stomach churn.  He knew he needed to get out of there; he _couldn't_ watch this.  But he was frozen—rooted to the spot and unable to move had he tried; morbid fascination warring with the sickening betrayal he felt that his best mate was fucking the man he fancied.  That James _knew_ he fancied.

Sirius' eyes mirrored the hunger in James' as he saw Moony's body finally revealed, lithe and taut, the sleek muscles that were usually hidden under too-large sweaters or robes on display. Sirius felt his mouth water as his eyes took in every detail; the scars criss-crossing the pale skin, the freckles scattered over his shoulders and down his back to the firm globes of his arse.

"Merlin, you're gorgeous." James breathed, his hands running over Remus' torso.

Remus laughed softly, "you just like my cock."

James quirked a brow as Remus jumped up to sit on the desk and pulled James between his legs, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.  James pulled back and dropped to his knees with a smirk. "Well who could blame me for liking your perfect cock?"

He knew he should look elsewhere, but Sirius had never been known to do what was expected of him. His eyes were immediately drawn to the cock in question, his mouth dropping open as he took in the large shaft, fully erect and proudly jutting against Remus' flat stomach.  Good Godric, Moony was _hung_.

Sirius was mesmerized as James leaned forward and licked up the length of him, Remus' head falling back with a groan as James' mouth engulfed his prick.  He could hear James moan as if the taste of Remus was so exquisite he couldn't help himself, his lips stretched wide around the enormous girth. Moony's fingers tangled in James' messy hair, guiding him as his head bobbed up and down, the lewd slurping noises James was making and the look of utter bliss on Remus' face going straight to Sirius' cock.

He'd never been in such turmoil in his life.  Sirius felt sickened by the fact that his best mate, who was supposedly in love with a woman, was currently sucking the cock of the man he himself was mad over.  He'd confessed his feelings to James a long time ago and he'd been the supportive friend he had always been, telling him to talk to Remus and that he was sure Moony felt the same.  Now _this_ ?  The betrayal stung like nothing else, but he couldn't help but be turned on by the scene in front of him. He just wished it was _him_ on his knees before Remus, that gorgeous cock sliding down his own throat.

"Fuck, Prongs, _yeah_...just like that." Remus moaned softly, his fingers tightening in James' hair.  James had one hand around the base of Remus' prick, pumping in time with his mouth sliding up and down, his cheeks hollowed out for more suction, and the other hand gripping Remus' hip.

Sirius bit back a groan as he watched Remus pull James back, a string of saliva connecting James' lips with Remus' cock. "I want to come inside you." Remus' husky tone made Sirius palm his own hard prick, willing down the prominent erection in his own trousers.  He didn't want to be turned on by this, but he couldn't help his body's response.

He averted his eyes as James quickly stood and shed the last of his clothing, the last thing he wanted to do was see his best friend naked and aroused.  His gaze was drawn back to Remus who had stood and backed Prongs against the desk, his nude body covering James', their mouths meeting once more in a frenzied kiss.  James' hands clutched Remus' arse as he rocked their pelvis' together, both men hissing as their cocks slid together.

Sirius' heart stuttered at Remus' quiet yet forceful command.  "Turn around, Prongs."

Backing against the wall behind him, Sirius swallowed hard as Remus bent James over the desk, his arse in the air.  The stinging slap of Remus' hand against James' arse cheek echoed in the quiet room, the sound followed by a moan, ripped from deep in James' throat.

"Have you been a good boy, Prongs?"  Remus taunted. "Or do you need to be punished?"

James pushed back against Remus' body, his tone frustrated and urgent. "Just fuck me already, Moony.  I need you."

Remus' answering chuckle, low and dark, reverberated through Sirius' entire body. "Eager, are we?"  Remus whispered a spell that made James squirm and Sirius watched as Remus' hands kneaded the taut globes of James' arse.  He slid one long finger slowly into James, a grin blooming on his face as James pushed back against him with a deep sigh. "Like that, do you?  Ready for more?"

James' reply was cut off by a muffled groan as Remus inserted another digit, sliding them both in and out slowly, stretching his lover in preparation.  "Fuck, you're so tight, Prongs. You sure you can take me?"

"You know I can, you twat." James hissed, bucking back into Remus' hand, trying to fuck himself on those long, slender fingers.  

Sirius felt the knot of jealousy in his stomach twist tightly as his best mate moaned loudly when Remus hit his prostate.

"Ah, ah, ah, James."  Remus grinned wickedly, his fingers twisting to rub the small glans again. "If it was a twat you wanted you could be with your lovely girlfriend, but instead you're here with me begging for my cock."

James writhed against the desk, his answer broken and strained. " _Fuck_ ...Moony just fuck me.   _Please_."

Remus quickly withdrew his fingers, whispering the same spell again as he slicked his own cock and lined it up against James' opening. "I always did like a man with manners."  Sirius bit his fist to hold back his own moan as he watched Remus sheath himself inside James in one slow slide, both men groaning in pleasure as Remus bottomed out.

Sirius threw his head back against the wall, the agony he was feeling overwhelming him.  He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that James was letting Moony, _his Moony_ , fuck him.  Sirius had tried to brush it off as just a crush for a long time, but he suddenly realized with the clarity of someone whose entire world had been shaken to its' core that it wasn't merely a crush.

He was in love with Remus.  His best friend, his pack mate.  Remus—who was currently balls deep inside his best mate.

"Merlin, Remus..."  James' throaty voice broke through Sirius' thoughts. "Manners?  You're talking about manners while you're fucking me?"

Remus snapped his hips, eliciting a low growl from James who pushed back against the other man.  "What can I say? Manners are important to me."

James' laugh was broken by another moan as Remus thrust deep inside him,  his fingers clutching the edge of the desk as Remus built up a punishing rhythm. "Is that why it's me you're fucking and not Sirius?"

"Thinking about Padfoot while my cock is inside you, Prongs? How disappointing." Remus pounded into him harder, a smirk on his face as James writhed in pleasure beneath him.  "Sirius wouldn't know manners if they hit him on the head." Remus panted, his rhythm unrelenting. "He's beautiful, I'll give him that, and I know he wants me because he's so damn obvious."

Sirius' stomach roiled at Remus' words and he fought back bitter tears, willing the dinner he had eaten hours earlier to not make another appearance.

A strangled cry tore from James' throat as Remus hit his prostate with every stroke.  "Sirius couldn't take me like you can, Prongs." Remus ground out, the muscles in his back and arse clenching as he slammed into James over and over again. "Sirius can't hold a candle to you in any way."

A choked sob forced its' way past Sirius' clenched lips, his heart shattering at Remus' words.  He didn't care if they knew he was there anymore. He knew he couldn't force Remus to love him back, but Prongs knew how he felt and he didn't seem to care. The force of the betrayal slammed into him and tears slid down his face as he screamed, "how could you?"

Neither man seemed to hear him, their movements never slowing, and Sirius stalked nearer, throwing the cloak off to the side.  "How could you do this to me, James?" He sobbed.

Incredulous, Sirius' eyes widened as they both ignored him; another sob ripped from his throat as Remus' fingers dug into James' hips and pulled him up for a brutal kiss over James' shoulder.

"No!"  Sirius screamed, his eyes clenched shut, tears streaming down his face.  He felt hands grip his shoulders, but he kept his eyes closed, shaking his head and repeating "No!" over and over and over again.

"Sirius!"  A soft, but urgent voice broke through his anguish. "Padfoot... _Pads_ !  Please, open your eyes, _look at me_!"

Sirius opened his eyes slowly, gasping for breath.  He looked around him slowly, realizing he wasn't in the abandoned classroom any longer.  The red curtains of his bed in Gryffindor tower were surrounding him and Remus hovered next to him, his eyes dark and concerned.

"Remus?"  Sirius whispered, his hand moving up to touch Remus' cheek, but stopped short of touching the other man.

"Sirius, it was just a nightmare." Remus said softly, taking Sirius' hand and bringing it to his own cheek himself.  "You're safe, love."

Sirius' eyes searched Remus's face, roamed down to his bare shoulders and saw Remus was laying in bed next to him, under the covers.  He gasped and sat up, quickly realizing he was equally naked, just his pants on under the covers.

"Sirius, what is it?"  Remus looked at him worriedly.

Sirius swallowed, shaking his head to clear his mind of the dream that was still clinging to him.    Reality came crashing back to him and he took a few shaky breaths before throwing his arms around Remus, _his boyfriend_ , burying his head in the other man’s shoulder.

Remus' arms immediately wrapped around him and Sirius felt like he was home, safe and loved.  "Shhh, love. It's alright, I'm here. It was just a bad dream."

Sirius nodded, still clinging to Remus, letting thoughts of the last two years of his relationship with Moony and those strong arms around him chase the memory of dream Remus with James from his thoughts.  After a few moments, he began to tell Remus about his nightmare; haltingly and painfully, because he didn't want to recall the feeling of seeing Remus with his best mate or Remus' biting words about him.

"Oh Pads, you silly fool."  Remus smiled tenderly, his thumb caressing Sirius' cheek in the dark of their bed.  "As if anyone could hold a candle to _you_.  I love you and only you."

His entire body thrummed with relief and joy at Remus' words and he pressed a kiss to Remus' lips.  "I love you so much, Moony."

"You're it for me, Sirius.  You know that," Remus assured, his eyes boring into Sirius' willing him to believe his words.

"Show me."

Remus grinned at Sirius' whispered demand and pulled him against himself, his mouth covering Sirius' immediately.  Sirius moaned softly as Remus parted his lips and deepened the kiss, his fingers tangling in Remus' tawny curls.

He pushed back against Remus' shoulders until he was laying on his back on the bed, their lips never parting as he covered Remus' body with his own.  He broke the kiss to run his mouth hotly up the stubbled jaw and down his neck to suck on his pulse point, Remus arching his neck to grant him better access.  Sirius couldn't get enough of the taste of him, familiar and new all at once thanks to the cobwebs of the dream still clinging to his mind.

He licked a trail down Remus' chest, flicking his tongue first over one sensitive nipple then the other before delving lower, Remus' stuttered breath and the fingers kneading his shoulders making him grin against the delicious expanse of skin of his torso.  He pushed Remus' pants down his legs, moving so Remus could kick them off, before resuming his exploration of his lover's skin with his mouth.

Pressing a kiss to the sensitive juncture of his hip and thigh, Sirius wasted no time in licking a stripe up the shaft of Remus' hard cock.  He swirled his tongue around the tip, savoring the taste of the salty pre-come already leaking, and the sharp intake of Remus' breath.

"You're mine," Sirius ground out, tampering down the jealousy he could still feel.

Remus chuckled softly. "Just my cock?"

Sirius looked up, his expression both soft and solemn as he met Remus' eyes.  "All of you. No one else gets to do this, taste you, feel you, to see you like this."

"Just you, Pads.  Always you." Remus whispered, his hand brushing Sirius' cheeks softly.

Giving his love a soft smile, Sirius bent back towards Remus' prick, taking as much of his length as he could down his throat.  He felt Remus' fingers thread through his long hair, knowing he was pulling it aside so he could watch his magnificent cock disappear between Sirius' lips.  Moony's cock truly was a glory to behold, thick and long, and Sirius loved the feel of it in his mouth, down his throat; knowing it was his alone to give and take pleasure from.

He sucked Remus' prick with wild abandon until Remus couldn't hold back from thrusting into the heat of his mouth and Sirius pulled back with a knowing smirk.  "I want you inside me."

Remus groaned at the words and pulled Sirius up to him, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss.  "Ride me." Remus growled against his lips. Sirius nodded, grinning against his lover's mouth as he felt Remus' hands grip his arse.  Remus broke the kiss to whisper a quick spell and Sirius shivered as a cool gel slicked his passage.

A slender finger breached his entrance and Sirius ground back against Remus' hand. "More."

Remus huffed a soft laugh against his neck. "Patience, pup."  Then he slid another finger in to join the first and Sirius threw his head back with a moan.  " _Fuck_ , Moony...  More... I need you...I'm ready...  Just fuck me, _please_."

Their eyes met as Remus withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the covers next to him before he muttered the spell on his own prick, getting it slick and ready for Sirius.  Sirius couldn't look away from the heat in Remus' amber eyes as he brought himself up on his knees and slowly slid down, taking Remus' cock inside him inch by glorious inch.

His eyes slid shut on a sigh as he felt the delicious stretch and burn of Remus filling him completely, the sense of fullness overwhelming as he was completely sheathed inside.

"Look at me."  Sirius eyes snapped open at Remus' husky command, grey eyes meeting amber again.  "Fuck yourself on me."

Sirius shivered at the command, but immediately complied, his own body demanding the erotic slide of Remus's prick as he rose on his knees and then lowered himself again, savoring the feel of Remus inside him and the possessive look in the man's eyes.  Remus swiveled his hips as Sirius came down again, biting his lip to not cry out at the new angle as it brushed against the sweet spot deep inside him.

"Fuck...Moony...you feel so good."

Remus' fingers dug into his hips, aiding his movements, and he thrust up into Sirius hard, earning a broken moan.  They built up a sensuous rhythm, clutching at each other's sweat-slicked bodies, until Remus surged up, sitting and once again changing the angle and making Sirius cry out in pleasure.  He wrapped a hand around Sirius' neglected prick and stroked it, capturing Sirius' mouth once again to smother his loud moans.

"I'm so close, Moony."  he bit out, slamming himself down hard on Remus' lap, his eyes almost rolling back as Remus pumped his leaking cock.

Remus sucked and bit a trail down Sirius neck.  "Come for me, Pads." He growled, biting down on the juncture of his throat and shoulder.

That was all it took for Sirius to go over the edge, his orgasm slamming into him harder than he could ever remember.  He clung to Remus, shaking, stars dancing behind his closed eyes as he rode out the wave of pleasure. He felt Remus drive into him, once, twice, then pulse inside him as he came, another growl torn from Remus' lips.

Panting and heaving for breath, Remus collapsed back onto the bed, bringing Sirius with him.  He wrapped his arms around Sirius' back, stroking the soft skin and pressing kisses to the side of Sirius' face.  Once Sirius could move his limbs and his racing heart started to slow, he turned to face Remus, tracing his beloved features with both eyes and hand, smiling at the beautiful man who held him so tenderly.

"I love you, Remus."

Remus' answering smile was blinding.  "I love you too, Sirius, so much."

They laid together, trading lingering kisses and caressing each other's skin until the stickiness between them proved too much for Sirius.  He raised an eyebrow at Remus and slowly slid off him to grab the wand from his nightstand, casting a few cleansing spells over them both.

They shuffled together under the covers once more, still wrapped around one another until a voice broke through their post-sex haze.

"If you fuckers are done, can you please try to remember a stronger silencing spell next time?"

Sirius poked his head through the curtains and glared at James in the bed across from his.  "If you didn't try to steal my man, you wouldn't have had to hear anything at all, Prongs! Stay away from my Moony!"

Sirius closed the curtains with a huff and slid back in next to Remus who was shaking with laughter.

James' confused voice came from across the room again. "What the fuck?  When did I try to steal Moony?!"

Remus laughed harder as Sirius shouted back, "Go to sleep, Prongs!"

"Poor James." Remus managed after his laughter and James' mutterings died down.

Sirius shrugged and curled up into Remus more, smiling as Remus' arm wrapped around him.  "Serves him right. You're _mine_ , damn it."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @JenCala


End file.
